Un Jour Funeste
by Fisou
Summary: La guerre a éclaté lors de cette journée orageuse. Draco recherche Harry dans ce monde chaotique où les corps des sorciers vertueux tapissent le sol. OS HPDM


**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre **: Un Jour Funeste  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Genre** : One-Shot, Angst, HPDM

**Note** : Ahaha, mon premier essai dans l'univers d'Harry Potter ! J'espère que ça ira… C'est aussi très court je sais, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire durer ça plus longtemps… Lisou, quand tu trouveras cette fic, ne me tue pas lol

xxx  
**Un Jour Funeste  
**xxx

Il pleuvait. Une pluie lourde et battante qui imbibait rapidement même les robes les plus épaisses. Le ciel était sombre, recouvert de lourds nuages noirs, bloquant les rayons du soleil et faisant passer le jour pour la nuit. Une funeste journée, oui.

Le tonnerre gronda en même temps qu'un éclair déchira le ciel, recouvrant l'espace d'une seconde les cris de terreur et de douleurs qui résonnaient aux oreilles de Draco Malfoy.

Son pied buta contre quelque chose de mou. Il regarda lentement en bas, et reconnu la chose comme étant un corps humain. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, et s'en moquait éperdument. Le sol qu'il foulait de ses pas était recouvert de dizaines de cadavres sorciers et moldus, le feu brûlait par endroit, inextinguible par les larmes du ciel. Cette même pluie qui le fouettait de face, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer et d'atteindre son but.

Il devait le retrouver.

La fumée lui piqua les yeux et le fit tousser. Draco vit quelques sorciers encapuchonnés s'éloigner pour en rejoindre d'autres. Les mangemorts attaquaient toujours en groupes.

Le blond inspira à fond pour se donner du courage, et s'empêchant à grand peine de tousser à nouveau à cause de la fumée grisâtre qui polluait l'air.

Avec l'orage était arrivé la bataille finale tant redoutée, le chaos total que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Voldemort avait frappé fort et bien. Poudlard était à moitié détruite, et le ministère n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Seuls restaient les derniers sorciers combattant courageusement les mages noir, et parmi eux, Harry Potter.

Il devait absolument le retrouver.

Sa marche se fit plus hâtive. Non, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le trouve avant lui ! Les doigts crispés sur le manche de sa baguette, il finit par l'apercevoir, détrempé, agenouillé au sol, hurlant la mort de la Granger.

Draco mordit sa lèvre inférieure et approcha de lui impassiblement, tendant instinctivement une main au Gryffondor désespéré.

Harry l'aperçu et recula brutalement, une lueur de haine dans son beau regard émeraude. Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire triste de se dessiner sur son visage fatigué. Le temps de la légèreté et de la tendresse était révolu, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de revoir ces doux moments alors que la baguette d'Harry se tendait nerveusement vers lui.

Le survivant n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard sur son adversaire. Ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de regarder la forme immobile de Granger et tout autour, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un. Peut-être à la recherche de son amour, peut-être ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi il n'était pas là. Les doigts de Draco se resserrèrent un peu plus sur sa baguette. Lui non plus ne comprenait plus grand-chose, de toutes façons.

- Pardonne-moi, Harry.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les prunelles d'Harry, lorsqu'il reconnu la voix qui s'échappait du masque squelettique aux allures grimaçantes.

- Draco ?

- Avada Kedavra.

Avec ces simples mots auxquels il avait autrefois survécu, Harry Potter s'écroula, sans vie, aux côtés de la dépouille de sa meilleure amie.

Draco porta une main à son visage et se défit de son masque de mangemort, qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Le blond releva la tête, face au ciel noir.

En cette journée chaotique, la pluie qui tombait sur le visage du jeune homme était tintée d'une étrange saveur salée.

_Fin_

**Fisou** : Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en dire…  
Je ne sais pas si cette fic est vraiment compréhensible pour tout le monde ( moi ça va vu que je l'ai écrite, donc pour les autres, j'en sais rien. ) alors je vais expliquer en gros ce qu'il se passe :  
C'est le chaos, Voldemort gagne la guerre en une seule journée. Draco est un mangemort, et tue Harry avec qui il entretient une relation amoureuse. Harry ne reconnaît Draco que lorsqu'il lui parle, à cause de son masque qui l'empêche de le voir. Et à la fin, Draco pleure, c'est pour ça que la pluie est salée.  
Fuu fuu ( j'adore dire ça en ce moment ) il est 4h58 du mat à l'horloge de mon ordi, serait temps que j'aille dormir, mais j'avais cette idée en tête, et comme je voulais rien écrire d'autre…voilà !  
J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! Maintenant, faites de moi, une moi heureuse en me laissant une review ! Merci :)


End file.
